User talk:94.10.172.244
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Witch Doctor/RC page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Badnik96 (talk) 01:31, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Facebook Livestream What Facebook Livestream are you talking about? Oh and this video does hint that the toy stops when the panels are removed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7k8o_eLoX0 MasterMarik (talk) 14:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) https://www.facebook.com/battlebots/videos/vb.186501336405/10153636455236406/?type=2&theater 15:59, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Even so, that's not the only video featuring the toys. There are several on Youtube. MasterMarik (talk) 16:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) It's the only one that shows the complete versions and not the prototypes and you can clearly see Witch Doctor is working even though all parts of the toy have fallen off. There is no conclusive proof for your theory and I'd say the evidence stacks pretty highly against it. Isn't a wiki about being informative? 16:18, July 11, 2016 (UTC) They are the prototypes still. These aren't due out until Fall. Notice there's no changes to the designs of the toys. The fact that the guy in the link I posted references panels coming off as damage and beating your opponent is pretty well all you need to confirm that they'll stop if the panels are removed. All you've used is ONE video that doesn't even show all the panels being removed. MasterMarik (talk) 17:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) So you're basing all of your information on one throwaway comment from a guy at the toy fair and not your own eyes? Watch the live stream again, here I'll even pick out the timecode, 2:27 in, Witch Doctor has no panels on the robot and is still working. How would you even programme it to stop after all of the panels were removed? Just think about it for a second instead of discarding my thoughts just because I'm an IP. The video you posted shows no evidence of a robots panels all being removed, and another video shows Bronco with all panels removed and still working. Seriously give it a thought before reverting my edits. 18:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :1, no Witch Doctor has all panels but one of the front scoop pieces. 2. Tombstone still has one panel attached. 3, If they can design miniaturized RC versons of robots to the TV show, they can certainly design such a feature.4. Yes I am using that becase they were at the event. You clearly were not. Besides, you literally JUST came on here today to those specific articles. So I'm not the one that needs to give it a thought. I've seen all the videos of the toys online thus far multiple times so don't tell me I'm wrong when you've clearly only seen the Facebook one. MasterMarik (talk) 18:45, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, if you could actually see then you'd be able to see that it is missing both panels because one of the panels was not on the robot to begin with. And yes, I've seen in other videos that you are completely wrong. Can I ask what the fact that my only edits are on these articles has to do with what I'm posting? It means nothing. And we'll, you are wrong because I've watched all of the YouTube videos and there is no conclusive proof either way. You are incredibly difficult to argue with because you refuse to believe any of the evidence in front of you and seem more interested in listening to your own delusional rants. So don't tell me I'm wrong when you're acting like a little child who doesn't want to be shown up by an IP in front of other users. 19:10, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :You say you've seen them yet you're unaware that the people in the video are actually the ones to make the toys, which is why you can take their word for it as proof that it's how they work. The reason why I brought up the edits is beause you only targeted those articles and had no prior activity. You can't even be bothered to make an actual account either. You're clearly too lazy to research what the toys do and are just using a lone video as a feeble attempt to prove I'm wrong. The only thing you said was "I don't think it works that way" but never actually proved that it doesn't. I've at least used a reference point from one of the makers of the toys as proof but you've ingored that. MasterMarik (talk) 19:32, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I am aware that those people make the toys but their main aim is to impress the people at the toy fair. Surely, such a big thing as the toys stopping and deactivating once panels have been removed would be a large selling point and would be more focused on than a small passing comment that may or may not be referring to that? He bugs are a big company, they'd understand that this would be a selling point to their product, so why does the packaging or anything not mention this either? Im not too lazy to research what they do, in fact I've done more research than you and to be perfectly honest was correcting a piece of wrong information on a place that should be informative. Look, I've even stopped editing the page in order to avoid an edit war. I'm not trying simply to prove you wrong, although your stubbornness has turned that into one of my goals; and Since when did I say your quote? Don't paraphrase me. And fine, I guess I'll have to screenshot, and finally Your proof is not proof. It's a vague statement made by one person who's trying to make a product sound as exciting to a possible consumer as possible. I'm really trying to keep my patience but you don't understand how difficult that is when someone is belittling you and disagreeing with everything you say at every oppurtunity. 19:41, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::EDIT: http://m.imgur.com/AbRVJcG,U4CyLat,nAZzens If you look carefully at the one in the middle you can see all of Witch Doctor's panels missing beside the robot itself. The one on the right shows the panels missing, and the one on the left clearly shows the weapon working whilst all panels are missing. There is no way to deny any of that. If it was my choice, I'd have the pages how I edited them, and if proven wrong you'd be able to change them back and gloat but it looks to be the other way around at the minute. 19:51, July 11, 2016 (UTC)